Aurore Beauréal
|akumatized identity = Stormy Weather |species = Human |dislikes = Losing Mireille Caquet (formerly) Being bullied by Chloé |abilities = Weather powers (as Stormy Weather) |occupation = Student at Collège Françoise Dupont KIDZ+ final contestant Weather forecaster |first = Stormy Weather |latest = The Puppeteer 2 (pictured) |weapons = Parasol (as Stormy Weather) |aliases = Ice QueenCat Noir also called her this in "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)" Frosty the Snowgirl ColdilocksShe is called all of these by Cat Noir in "Stormy Weather". |age = 13-15 |residence = Paris, France |alignment = Good}} is a student in Ms. Mendeleiev's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and a final contestant for KIDZ+ to become the weather forecaster.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/662173745646292992 In "Stormy Weather", after losing the KIDZ+ contest to Mireille Caquet, she is Akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Stormy Weather, a weather-controlling supervillain. In "Stormy Weather 2", after being bullied by Chloé over her lowered grades and previous Akumatization, she is once again Akumatized by Hawk Moth into Stormy Weather, possessing even stronger abilities than before. Appearance Physical appearance Aurore is a slender teenage girl standing at medium height with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs and low hanging twintails tied with light blue hair ties. Civilian attire She wears thick-heeled yellow dress shoes and a light blue mini dress that has small shoulder puffs, a small yellow cloud pattern, a white collar, a white band around the waist, frills at the hem, and small white lace at the dress openings. She carries a parasol that is blue with a white cloud pattern on the outside and light yellow on the inside. As Stormy Weather Stormy Weather has pale skin and light purple-gray eyes. Her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twintails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, she has jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts. She wears a tight, muted-color purple and blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, has small shoulder puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar, and also features five white lightning bolt patterns that have bright purple outlines. The sleeves become white gloves with two of the lighting bolts above her elbows. She wears muted purple tights that become small-heeled white boots that are angled at the "opening" near the calf, and two of the lightning bolts come out of the boots around the outsides of her legs near the knees (the last of the pattern is a sole lightning bolt centered squarely near her abdomen). Her weapon is a closed dark purple parasol that fades to brighter purple at the tip and has a black handle with a double spearhead at the bottom. Personality Normally, Aurore is charming and prideful. Because of her arrogance, she is angry with Mireille for winning instead of her, but she keeps it to herself, only lamenting about it once she is alone. Over the series she's also been shown to be able to forgive people as she happily worked with Mireille as co-host for the Friendship Day event. She can also show appreciation to others, such as thanking Marinette for standing up for her against Chloé. When she is Stormy Weather, she becomes a lot more out loud about her aggressive and rude feelings. Her jealousy for Mireille ramps up even higher, as she traps Mireille with ice in an elevator, destroys any images of her, and attacks her fans. Abilities As a civilian Aurore is very at good at hiding herself, whenever to make sneak attacks or avoiding them while she was Akumatized. As Stormy Weather SW (857).png|Stormy Weather's weapon, a parasol, about to fire a lightning bolt. SW (477).png|Freezing air current that is about to encase the carousel in an ice dome. SW (771).png|Small tornado summoned on top of the KIDZ+ building. SW (796).png|Hailstorm. With her parasol as her weapon, Stormy Weather is able to control the weather. She can control air and create strong wind; this also allows her to levitate, fly at high speeds and create small hurricanes. She can create ice and freeze air currents, along with forming snowstorms and hailstorms. She can fire purple lightning bolts from her parasol that cause small explosions on impact. Also, she can aim them towards the sky; by doing that, the sky clouds up and, after a few seconds, a massive lightning strikes. In "Stormy Weather 2", Stormy Weather's powers become expanded to include "all the forces of nature". Consequently, she is able to create a volcano which generates enough force to move Earth out of its orbit. Ladybug notes during the battle that she's far stronger than she was before. Relationships Mireille Caquet Aurore competes with Mireille for the title of Kidz+ TV weather girl. When Mireille won instead of her, she was very angry, though she kept it to herself and only lamented about it once she was alone. As Stormy Weather, her resentment for Mireille grows as she traps her in a block of ice and destroys anything that has an image of her. It is shown as of "Ikari Gozen" that the two seem to get along very well as they both host the Friendship Day game. Since Aurore was known to be working as a weather forecaster in "Stormy Weather 2" and Mireille won the contest, they are probably working together. Chloé Bourgeois Aurore becomes very angry at Chloé when she makes fun of her low grade point average and Akumatized powers, causing her to get Akumatized once again. As Stormy Weather, she traps Chloé in a block of ice because of this. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Aurore is grateful towards Marinette when she stands up for her after Chloé makes fun of her and tells her to ask for help if she needs it. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia *Aurore's name is a pun on the name of the phenomenon called "Aurora Borealis". **In the Serbian dub, her name is changed to Aurora Borealis. *In the French version, Aurore's villain name is Climatika. *In "The Evillustrator", Stormy Weather appears in Nathaniel's fantasy, teaming up with Lady Wifi to attack Marinette. *As seen in "Dark Cupid", Aurore seems to be a fan girl of Adrien Agreste. *She is one of few Akumatized victims to see and try to fend off the Akuma. *Stormy Weather reappears in the two part special event "Heroes' Day". *In "Prime Queen", Aurore appears briefly in a television shampoo commercial. *Stormy Weather appears another time in "Gamer 2.0" for Gamer 2.0's powers. *A statue of Stormy Weather appears in the Musée Grévin in "The Puppeteer 2". de:Aurore Beauréal es:Aurore Beauréal fr:Aurore Beauréal ko:오로라 보렐 pl:Aurore Beauréal pt-br:Aurora Boreal ru:Αврора Бореаль Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Future villains